blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Legends: League Challenge Episode 1: Legends Begins!
THE FOLLOWING CONTENT IS PG-13 AND IS CURRENTLY EXCLUSIVE TO SS3K, RIO, LEGION, AND BLURAY. Chapter 1: Starting Up! The day had begun. Today was the day the trainer Kinno Shinzo and his best friend White Birch, recieved their starter Pocket Monsters (or Pokémon for short). Kinno is worried White is already there, holding his desired Starter. Kinno hurries to the Center. "White....please tell me you didn't take...." White turns to him. "Hm? Took what?" Kinno extremly curious "Which starter did you take." Professer Birch laughed quietly. Holding a Pokéball, White replies in a challenging fashion "Why don't you get one, and see for yourself!" Kinno goes in looking for the Torchic pokéball. White is patiently throwing the ball up and catching it in his hands. Kinno picks up Torchic. "So you chose Treecko?" Professer Birch stood up "The next person should be here for Mudkip soon." White sends out his Treecko. Kinno asked. "You wanna battle already?!" White replies "Well, do you?" "I guess so..." Kinno says. He throws out Torchic. White points towards Kinno "Well then, let's go" Torhic looks at Treecko. "Torchic!" White's Treecko gives Torchic a determined glare. The Torchic steps back a little seemingly not willinbg to fight at the moment. Kinno was ready for White's moves. "Torchic, use Scratch!" White tells his Treecko to attack "Treecko, use Pound!!" Torchic misses it's scratch and skids across the lab. Another Trainer, known only by his nickname, Legion, walks into the Pokémon Center. However, he isn't there to get Mudkip, since a Cubone is walking alongside him. Kinno looks over at him "Hey Legion! ..." he notices Cubone. Isn't that the Egg your dad's Marowak layed about a month ago? Legion grins. "Yeah, this is going to be my starter for our journey. Uh, sorry Professor Birch, you'll need to give that Mudkip to somebody else..." Professer Birch smiled "No problem." White turns to Legion "How was it you got the Marowak, again?" Legion frowned a little, as if trying to remember "I think my Grampa give it to my Dad when he was young...." Professer Birch thought for a second. White was puzzled, looking at his father, Kinno had a smirk, as he watched. "Pay attention White!" Torchic pecked Treecko in his/her's eye. White's Treeko bounces back a little from damage, but begins to absorb Torchic's energy. Torchic begins panicing. A female trainer known as Ebony walks into the Center. "Erm, is there any starter Pokémon left...?" she asked shyly. Legion turned around "Oh, hi Ebony. Yeah, there's one more starter left." Professer Birch smiled, "Of course there are! I was expected Gr-Legion to bring his Cubone egg, so I left this Mudkip for you." Kinno waved to Ebony "Hi!" Torchic jumped in the air joyce at something and then proceeded to tackle the Treecko. White demands his Treecko dodge it, the Treecko tries it's hardest to dodge. Torchic swirves to the side trying to stop Treecko. Legion shot a dark look at Professor Birch, but quickly turned away. He watched the Pokémon battling silently, Cubone standing at his side. Professor Birch didn't notice him. "Oh, hi..." she said to Legion and Kinno. She turned to Professor Birch and nervously smiled back. "Ok then, thanks." She picked up the pokéball, still nervous. Out of Ebony's Pokéball comes Mudkip. "MUDKIP!" he said. Cubone regarded Mudkip, and walked over to it. Mudkip looked at Cubone and spoke in his Pokémon language. "Hello." "Hey there." Replied Cubone Mudkip continued to watch his friends fight. Legion watched White and Kinno intently, taking in their strengths and weaknesses while battling. Torchic walked up to Treecko. Ebony looked at the Mudkip and managed a smile. Nobody knew why she was so quiet and shy, not even herself. The Mudkip walked to her smiling. Legion kept watching the two trainers and their Pokémon. Torchic grinned a dark smile. Legion looked at Cubone, which nodded. Cubone charged into Torchic from behind. The Torchic turned back thinking Cubone knew what it was gonna do. Cubone kept running forward, and went to Tackle Torchic. Torchic chuckled to it's self and did a split kicking Cubone and Treecko in the groin. It laughed at it's cheap shot. Kinno stood in shock. White facepalms. "I'm sorry, about my Torchic" Kinno said Torchic commented in her Pokémon language. "I'm not." she said with a dark smirk. Legion looked taken aback. "Cubone... Are you..?" Cubone tried to to show it was okay. Proffeser Birch walked to another room. "Where do you think Professor Birch is going...?" Asked Legion. "He's probably going to get something." Kinno replied. "What like? All the Starter Pokémon are gone, after all..." Legion kept on. White returns his Treecko. "He knows what he's doing, after all, he is the Pokémon Proffesor." "Torchic!" the Torchic said with glee. Kinno walked over to it "Not how I expected to win, but...OK? Heh...so should we nickname them? I know I'm nicknaming mine." Legion shrugged "I may just keep his name as Cubone..." Kinno nodded. "I understand. So how about...Diane?" Torchic shook her head. "Alexandra?" he said. Torchic looked angrier "Oh, you're a boy!" he responded Torchic clawed his cheek with anger. Kinno turned his head back to her. "Yeah. you're a girl." Torchic stood tall. "Torchic." Kinno wondered. "...Cassandra!" Torchic nodded happily. "Alright." Kinno smiled. Legnion looked over at Kinno and Torchic, and smiled "....I'm glad I'm starting my journey with you all. I feel like the legendary Red... You've heard of him, right? In those stories? The ones where.... Ah, you probably know. I'm just rambling now." Cassie smiled "Yes you are." Legion sighed "I just wonder what we'll be doing on our journey." White nods determined. "Same here." "I know what I'LL be doing!" Kinno said slyly. Legion frowned ".........What do you mean by that?" Kinno looked over at Legion, "Oh just bein' the Pokémon Master. Nothin' special." White scoffs "Seems like a bit of a long shot..!" "It can't be that hard!" Kinno replied confidently. "Didn't you hear about those trainers last year and the evil organizations," he smirks "Infact, it'll be a cinch." "Oh brother." Cassie says annoyed. "......You know it won't be that easy." Legion piped up "All those Trainers took at least a year for just their one journey." "Still. They made them look like clones!" Kinno replied. Birch spoke up is a mumbled voice. "They WERE clowns" Ebony just stood around, not saying much as normal. Her Mudkip stood on her shoulders smiling at her. "Mud!" "Well, the leaders did accept that Hoenn was perfect the way it is now, and disbanded their teams later. So that's good." Legion said. "Yeah" Kinno replied. "So it COULD be pretty smooth sailing, just a standard journey. I hope it's not though." Legion added. Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes